All Through The Night
by The Watch Stander
Summary: Complete-A Trip story that I thought would be cute to write-No angst!-(c)2003 dec 15.2003


                 All Through The Night 

**The Watch Stander**

**General**

**AN: No Angst! Honest! Just a nice story I thought would be cute to write.**

Commander Trip Tucker was sitting at his desk in his quarters, his feet up resting on the desk and his hands behind his head, thinking. They had been in the expanse over 12 weeks now and everyone was still on edge, waiting for the proverbial ax to fall. What they needed was a little break, something that would divert the seriousness of this mission for a little while and give everyone a little respite from the everyday stress. 

The Captain as well as the crew needed a morale boost and Trip had decided it would be up to him. Movie night wasn't enough. He continued to run ideas through his head until his eyes suddenly focused upon an object on his desk. A smile played on his face as the answer came to him.

_Just what everyone needs_!

He would need help, but only two people; otherwise, the surprise would be gone. The people he chose would have to be able to keep everything a secret as well as work out of sight of the rest of the crew. 

I know just the two, Chef and Phlox! No one would bother them during their off hours and they can help me plan!

After that Trip found himself sneaking around the ship a lot, saying hello to crewmen he barely knew on decks throughout the ship while looking for various items in storage bins that hadn't been opened in months. He needed certain items and really had to scavenge for them to create what he wanted. Most of what he made was done in engineering during his off hours. He found plenty of things for the night shift to do so that no one was any wiser as to what he was up to. The rest of the work was done in his quarters after his shift was over. 

It took him three weeks to accomplish his tasks and Phlox and Chef had their assignments ready to go as well. 

The three people met secretly one day before their plan would go into affect.

Phlox was exuberant, "I must say, Commander, this is an excellent idea, just what the crew needs!" His smile was the widest Trip had ever seen covering his whole face and then some.

Chef was also pleased, "I'm so glad you asked me to help, Commander. I've wanted to do something to help the crew for a long time now." 

The three of them again assembled in the mess at 0400 hours the following morning and like frantic ants began their preparations. It was all done by 0700 before the first wave of hungry crewman would be showing up for their shift. 

Trip, Phlox, and Chef all stood back and previewed their work.

Trip looked at the scene before him with the pride of a creator whose plan has now been completed. 

"Gentleman," Trip said with a pleased smile, "You've outdone yourselves! This is wonderful!"

Chef and Phlox both blushed with shared pride at the compliment.

A few crewmen were just wandering in and gasped as they saw the sight before them. Then they started to smile and seeing the tables laid out with food took plates and started to fill them.

Captain Archer walked in holding the note Trip had put before his door early that morning. It told him to come to the mess hall at 0700. T'Pol was just behind him followed by Lt Reed also holding notes. 

All three stood and stared at what was before them. A 12 ft Christmas tree all decked out with ornaments, and decorations from all of earth's religions and cultures. It was breath taking and underneath were small boxes wrapped with ribbon by Chef himself, one for each member of the crew. Inside these small boxes were Christmas candies and cookies all made by him as well. 

Trip stood there with a happy smile on his face as he watched his fellow officer's reactions to the crewmen that kept coming in now summoned by comm by their friends and peers. Everyone was happy, and even Jon had to smile as he realized what today's date was. 

"Merry Christmas, Capt'n."

"Trip, I should have known you were up to something, this past month. Where did you get all this?" 

Trip smiled happily at both the fact that Archer was surprised as well as pleased. "It was all down in cargo bay 10. Forgot all about it being loaded last year. Thought it was time to put it up so everyone could enjoy themselves and celebrate the holiday. This crew really needed a little boost in morale."

Archer just nodded his head. "Good job, we 'll make today a holiday and everyone can assemble down here for a party. I assume you have punch?" 

"Yes, sir! Made it mah self! It was my old granddaddy's recipe!" Trip said with pride, now into the role of the southern boy.

 He went over to the punch bowl and poured several cups of punch handing one to each of the officers. T'pol took one and took a slight sip. Trip winked at her when he saw a slight pleased look cross her face.

"Thought you'd like that. Made it extra sweet for ya." Trip smiled and said as he walked over and stood beside her.

Her eyebrows rose, but she took another sip and Trip's smile widened. 

Archer couldn't believe all the happy smiles and laughter that was going on around them here in the mess hall, where one day before you could have heard a pin drop it was so gloomy.

Leave it to Trip to get the crew's morale up.

He realized how much he missed having the Commander around to watch water polo with and to just socialize. 

Have to spend more time with him; it's been too long since we've talked.

Reed walked over to where Trip was, "Good show, Commander!" He smiled and raised his cup, "Bloody good punch, I might add!" It was said with a mischievous grin.

Trip smiled, "That it is, Lt!"

Later while everyone else was visiting, Trip managed to sneak back to his quarters to do one last thing. He had barely finished in time for today, but somehow fate had stepped in and made everything work out. Gathering up what he needed, he left his quarters and went to finish the last detail of his plan.  

                                        ****************

It was almost 20:00 that evening when Archer finally made it back to his quarters. He had a slight buzz from the punch, but it felt good. Chef had served more food to everyone through out the day and everyone had sung Christmas carols and songs from their own countries as well. All different races from earth were represented in the crew on Enterprise. It showed how earth had found a way to peace after all and now all countries worked for the good of all people not just themselves. Peace and harmony, what more could you ask for.

He was about to go to bed when he spotted the package on his bed. It was wrapped with fancy gold ribbon and a card said 'To Jonathan Archer, from Santa Claus'

It made him smile and he sat on the bed and opened it. Inside was a bottle containing a beautifully made 18th century sailing ship. On the ship's side was the name Enterprise. It was inside the bottle and perfect in detail.

He marveled at the workmanship and suddenly knew who it was from. No one else would take the time to make this, it had to be Trip.

For some reason he found himself extremely pleased by the gesture and now was even more determined to renew their friendship.

Happily, he crawled into bed and was instantly asleep. Something that hadn't happened in a long time.

                                    ********************

Lt Reed knew he'd had too many cups of punch, but was glad just the same. It felt good to relax just this once, and Trip & T'pol had walked him to his quarters to be sure he arrived safely. When he saw the package on his bed, he sat down and read the card. 

'Santa Claus?" he puzzled and made a drunken face. "Who the bloody hell is 'Santa Claus'? 

Inside he found a beautifully crafted replica of a 19th century ship's cannon that worked. He tried pulling the cord, it made a bang, and smoke came out the end. He felt happy inside like a little kid again and then realized who must have made it.

 It had to be Trip!

                                    ***********************

Commander Tucker had walked T'pol to her cabin and said goodnight. She had gone inside and was about to disrobe and then meditate when she saw the large box near her meditation candles. She lifted it and found it to be just a cover over something. Underneath was a self-contained water fountain gurgling away with a cascading stream of water running down a pile of perfectly balanced pebbles. It was beautiful and when she read the card, it said 'To T'Pol, Merry Xmas from Santa Claus' 

It was such a thoughtful gesture and it warmed her inside that someone would be so kind and go to so much trouble.

 She knew only one Person who would do something like this, Commander Tucker! Once again, he had surprised her and it pleased her. She would have to thank him in the morning.

                                  ************************

Trip was happily humming a tune from one of the Christmas songs he'd heard as he entered his quarters. He was visualizing the looks on his fellow officer's faces when they found the gift's he'd left. Each gift had been hand made by him from scratch. It had taken hours for each item, but he had done it and it made him happy inside knowing how surprised each officer would be. 

He was just getting ready to crawl into bed when he spotted a package on his bed!

"What the?" His eyebrows rose, now clearly puzzled.

For a moment, he panicked thinking he'd forgotten someone's gift, but then realized this was a gold colored box not red or green like his had been.

Opening it, he found a detailed miniature model of Enterprise complete with NX 01 on its dish. It overwhelmed him, who could it be from?

                  There was a small card in the bottom of the box, 

                                To Commander Tucker,

                                   'From Santa Claus!'

                                           End  J


End file.
